


I Will Tremble a Prayer

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than he doesn't want his death to have been for nothing, he doesn't want to have failed to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Tremble a Prayer

~ I Will Tremble a Prayer ~

He's always known this day would come.

"Don't scream," he says, knowing they will be his final words. "Please, you have to live."

As the titan's jaws close around him, his only regret is that she is watching wide-eyed as he is eaten. With his last conscious thought, he hopes she will snap out of her shock quickly and escape. More than he doesn't want his death to have been for nothing, he doesn't want to have failed to save her.

* * *

She will cry later. She will scream later. She can't afford to do either of those things right now.

When she rejoins the others, she is conspicuously alone. Someone starts to ask, but she quickly shakes her head before they can finish voicing the question. She doesn't think she could hear his name spoken without breaking down.

Now is not the time. Once they are home, there will be a funeral with no body. A grave marker with nothing buried beneath it. And she will be allowed to fall apart then.

As the group rides back to the city, she hums a lullaby under her breath.

 _Rest in peace_.

~end~


End file.
